


All I Want for Christmas

by loveandpeace



Series: For Worse or For Better [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas With Family, F/M, Future Fic, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, No Angst, getting along with each other for the sake of the kids, how shocking is that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace
Summary: All Tooru wants for Christmas is to spend a nice holiday with his son and family with no worries or stress.All Wakatoshi wants for Christmas is to see his daughter and spend as much time as possible with her in the U.S. without distractions or meddling from outside parties.All the kids want for Christmas is for their families to get along and not kill each other. Good luck with that one.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read the fics that come before this one so you're not confused by some of the things happening and some of the characters, but you don't have to if you prefer not to. 
> 
> For those of you who have already read the stories in the series, this takes place when Usagi and Takato are in their mid twenties, so quite a number of years in the future. Enjoy!

“Hajime! Did you remember to pack the sunscreen?”

Hajime groaned and grumbled under his breath before yelling in response to his mate’s question. “Tooru, it’s the middle of winter over there. I seriously doubt that we’ll actually need to pack sunscreen for a week-long vacation.”

“But the kids live in California! I bet it’s burning up over there and I don’t want to get a sunburn while sightseeing!”

“Tooru, you’re not going to get a fucking sunburn walking around the city! Takato would have told us if we needed to pack sunscreen!” Hajime finally snapped, having had quite enough of his husband’s shenanigans and ridiculous worries.

“Maybe you’re right… But I’ll just go ahead and pack some, just in case!”

“I swear this vacation is going to be the death of me…” Hajime snarled under his breath before burying his head in the middle of his suitcase in frustration.

This would be the Iwaizumi family’s first trip to the U.S. since their eldest Takato joined the U.S. volleyball team. At first, Tooru was inconsolable with his son’s decision to leave Japan, declaring that Takato would regret the decision to move halfway across the world where he had no family or friends, or anyone really to help look after him.

That had been almost seven years ago and Takato seemed to be the happiest he had ever been in his life, so it had come as a complete surprise when Takato and his mate called them several months earlier, begging them to come join them for Christmas in the states; and once the family agreed to spend the Christmas holiday with their son and his mate, Tooru had immediately begun to search for flights to California. Takato and his mate had of course insisted that they pay for the family’s tickets, as a Christmas present.

To say the entire family was excited to see Takato was an understatement.  

“Hey guys! Takato’s calling us on Skype!” Iwaizumi Yoshio called out before bounding into the room Hajime was packing in. Tooru was on his son’s heels, squealing about seeing his baby’s face and Yoshio hit the accept call button.

Takato blinked once before quickly grinning, a smile that he had obviously inherited from Hajime. _“Hey guys! It’s almost time for you to head to the airport, are you excited yet?”_

Hajime chuckled. “Of course we are, it’s all your mother’s been able to talk about. How have you and-”

“Oh, Takato! I’ve missed you so much, you just have no idea!”

Both Hajime and Yoshio rolled their eyes at the same time and Takato laughed while shaking his head. _“Don’t worry, Mom. You’ll be here before you know it, and we’ve been really looking forward to having all of you here too.”_

 _“Takato! Stop hogging the screen! I wanna see your family too!”_ Before the Alpha could protest, he was shoved out of the way by his wife. _“What’s up, Iwaizumi clan? I haven’t seen you all in ages!”_

Hajime couldn’t help but smile at the all-too familiar visage of their daughter-in-law, her long red hair pulled back in a messy bun and amber eyes sparkling in excitement.

“Usagi! Hey sis!” Yoshio’s entire face lit up upon seeing his sister-in-law and the redhead’s own grin widened.

_“Hey baby brother! How’ve you been? How’s life treatin’ ya?”_

Yoshio grumbled, cheeks flushed a deep red, before shrugging. “Eh, it’s alright I guess, but I’m just really excited to finally see where you guys live!” He quickly turned the conversation back to his brother and sister and their life. “How’s the volleyball team looking this year? What’s the weather like over there? How’s the baby?”

At the last question, Tooru and Hajime stilled, both eager to see what Usagi’s responses would be.

The redhead hummed thoughtfully before turning to Takato. _“Well… The team’s looking pretty sweet this year!”_ Her grin widened. _“You should see the way these guys practice, it’s unreal! And the weather’s pretty warm still, so if I were you I might pack some sunscreen. Y’know, just in case.”_

Tooru’s head whipped around as though to silently tell Hajime _‘I told you so!’_

 _“And the baby…”_ Again all eyes were on the computer screen in front of them as Takato helped his mate stand to her feet so she could show off her rapidly-growing belly. _“Getting bigger by the day!”_ Usagi’s hands moved to her stomach so she could show her in-laws just how big the pup was. _“And Iwa-san, I dunno if Takato ever ate this much when you were pregnant, but I swear this kid’s gonna put us out of house and home if they don’t stop with the 3:00 AM cravings!”_

Takato laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of Usagi’s head _. “Don’t you worry about that, I won’t let our pup go without.”_ Then he glanced at the time. “ _Looks like you better finish packing so you don’t miss your flight this afternoon!”_ He waved a hand at his family, Usagi squeezing in so she too could tell the family goodbye. _“Let us know how the trip is and we’ll be there at the airport ready to pick you up!”_

Hajime cleared his throat, quickly wiping at his eyes to hide any evidence of his feelings. “S-Sure, no problem. Just tell your mother to hurry up and finish his packing since he’s the one who always makes us late no matter what.”

Tooru let out a scandalized sound. “HAJIME! I do not!”

 _“Bye guys!”_ Both Takato and Usagi chimed in unison before the call ended.

The Iwaizumi family stared hard at the computer screen and Tooru began sniffling. “I can’t believe they’re so far away, living their own lives… I miss them, Hajime.”

The Alpha let out a long sigh before turning and giving his mate a watery smile. “Yeah,” he choked out. “Me too.”

Yoshio groaned and rolled his eyes in the way only a nineteen-year-old could before grabbing his laptop. “Yeah, yeah, well we won’t even get to see them if we miss our flight! C’mon, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Tooru’s eyes widened as he watched the chaos within the airport. “This is insane,” he murmured under his breath, making sure he had a good hold on his mate’s arm. “I can’t believe so many people leave the country during this time of year.”

Hajime shrugged, nonplussed at the sight. “If you think about it, I’m sure many families have children or family members in other parts of the world. And who wouldn’t want to see their loved ones during the holiday season?”

Tooru snorted before dragging Yoshio closer to his family. “Well, Yoshio had better not ever think of leaving us! I couldn’t bear it if my baby left us too!”

The teen groaned before pulling his hoodie even tighter around him, as if that would somehow hide him from his mother’s embarrassing dramatics. “Mom, c’mon…”

“Looks like we’re next in line to check in,” Hajime swiftly pulled his family along and produced his ticket to the airline employee, and his family quickly did the same.

The walk down the terminal seemed endless, but finally they were on board the plane and trying to find their seats in all the chaos. Hajime and Yoshio’s seats were right by each other while Tooru’s seat was across the aisle from his mate and son.

Tooru frowned as he stared at the empty seat beside him. “I can’t believe I actually have to share the row with someone I’ve never met before. What if they have no concept of personal hygiene whatsoever? What if they decide to try and keep me up the entire fifteen-hour flight?”

“Tooru,” Hajime hissed. “Don’t be like that.”

The Omega sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Well, I suppose you’re right… It could be worse I suppose.” His lips curved up into a slow smirk. “After all, I could be sharing a seat with someone like-”

“Ah, Oikawa. I did not realize that you and your family would be on this flight as well.”

All the blood drained from Tooru’s face as he was suddenly face to face with one Ushijima Wakatoshi, his unruly mate and offspring right behind him as the children tried to climb around their father to try and find their seats.

“Wh-Wha… Ushiwaka? What the hell are you doing on this flight?” No, this couldn’t be happening. This was Tooru’s worst nightmare come to life. How was it possible, that his archnemesis and his entire family was on the same flight as he and his family?

“Well, well, well, well!” Satori leered at the Iwaizumi family from around his husband’s imposing form while trying to keep his youngest child from running up and down the long aisle of the plane. “Isn’t this a nice surprise? Both of our families on the same flight to LA, both of our families spending time with our children and future grandpup! I’d say this is a Christmas miracle almost how well everything has lined up for us!”

Tooru’s eyes widened in horror at the implication Tendou was making. If it was true that Ushijima’s family was also going to be spending time with their daughter for Christmas, then that meant…

 “It appears we will all be spending the Christmas holiday together.” Wakatoshi hummed and motioned to the empty seat beside Tooru. “I believe that empty spot is where I am supposed to sit for the flight.”

Tooru screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing instead of updating my other stories? Writing a brand-new Christmas fic! Merry Christmas y'all! 
> 
> I gotta stop watching all those Hallmark movies... They give me too many ideas! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this and look forward to the thrilling conclusion to this next chapter! As always, feel free to stalk me on tumblr and instagram and talk haikyuu to me!


End file.
